Answer is No!
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Angry and stuck being baby-sited by the Avengers as punishment by Odin, Loki is surprise by the young man with green eyes talking rather excitedly with Stark. Even before he could say a word, the strange young man gives him a cool look and just tells him no while Stark just cracks up laughing and an arm around his shoulder. Who is this person?


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 wanted Loki/Harry.**

 **Disclaimer: Avengers and Harry Potter and their individual characters belong to their respective creators. I just own the plot.**

 **Warnings: Au, ooc, light language, hinted pre-slash**

Answer is No!

Summary: Angry and stuck being baby-sited by the Avengers as punishment by Odin, Loki is surprise by the young man with green eyes talking rather excitedly with Stark. Even before he could say a word, the strange young man gives him a cool look and just tells him no while Stark just cracks up laughing and an arm around his shoulder. Who is this person?

* * *

Leaning back in the seat in the media room with a book in hand, Loki scowls ignoring the soft sighs from the bumbling buffoon watching him from time to time while conversing with the petite scientist by his side.

"He'll come around Thor," the feminine voice tries to assure the golden hair god.

"I hope so, my Lady Jane," Thor gives another sigh all the while Loki flips a page in his book. It didn't occur to him that one of the Avengers is missing until either Barton or Rogers made a comment about Stark.

Loki barely lifts brow. 'So that's why it seems rather peaceful….hmph stupid Odin making me stay here with these fools.' Loki muses while the doors open and a new male voice chat excitedly.

"That's when Ron decides to beg after pissing off Mione!"

"Eh, I have to remember that with Peps." Stark remarks, as he rubs his goatee thoughtfully before nudging his companion in the side, "Then what?"

"That's if she doesn't kick you out onto the dog house," the man quips making Stark to snort before adding. "Remember about Draco-"

"Pepper loves me! Anyways, where Min-Min kicked him again…right in the balls! Isn't she Ron's girl or Blondie's, Harry?"

"Draco though reason for Ron was about him grumbling about Draco since he change over the year. And Tony seriously Min-Min? Why call her that?" The raven hair man who looks a few years younger than stark answers snickering.

"Eh feisty," Stark laughs not noticing the others in the room staring in confusion. "She was quiet and I know she must have a temper. She reminds me of my Aunt Peggy."

Loki, on the other hand, is entrance by the raven hair man with bright green eyes and kind smile. The mirth flickering in the green orbs seems almost mischievous in nature which has his attention. 'Such a fascinating creature even if he's a mortal.' Loki thought unable to look away.

As if sensing eyes staring at him, Harry gaze at the strange man remembering Tony told him some parts of the guy having to stay under house arrest due to daddy problems. He's cute but there is no way he will roll on his back and let the guy take advantage of him.

With a cool look, Harry decides to nip it in the bud much to Tony's slight amusement since he can see the chemistry between the two forming. "The answer is no!"

Loki blinks unsure what the answer is about. He's only curious of the man. What really startle him is the sudden sight of Stark bending over howling in laughter while his friend shrugs his should and nose in the air muttering about gods and their kids.

"What," Loki question as Stark stops laughing long enough to give him a warning look and advice before following his friend.

"His name is Harry and he isn't taking shit from anyone, Reindeer. Oh he's staying here for a few weeks! So if you think of hurting him and he already been through enough crap. I will kick your ass. I don't care if Thor is your brother or not. Harry is mine!"

"Again...what," Loki repeats blinking in confusion wondering what the hell just happen.

Who is this stranger who just told him, Loki, no! No one in their right mind did that before. For some reason, he is rather interested in the raven man. What the thrill it will be to get this man's skin.

* * *

 **Arashi: For some reason I can see Tony and Harry having a friendship almost similar to brothers. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
